(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical continuity tester which is combined with a flashlight (and/or lantern), and particularly to a continuity tester which is an integral part of a flashlight (and/or lantern).
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to test the continuity of fuses and light bulbs. Normally, there is no- convenient means for effecting such continuity tests. As a consequence, the practice has previously been simply to replace fuses with new fuses thought to be in proper working order. The same situation also obtains with light bulbs.
The more popular commercial flashlights are, broadly speaking, of two types, one using an insulating tube for the batteries and a distinct electrical circuit, and the other using the flashlight enclosure proper as a part of the electrical circuit. Plastic encased flashlights, a variation of the first type above, are also available. The present invention was conceived as the combination of a continuity tester with a flashlight. In such unit, the need for light, as well as a continuity testing apparatus is met. Also, a flashlight provides a convenient and portable source of electrical current and a lamp which can be used as a continuity light.
There are many patents relating to combined flashlights and continuity testers, but many of these require a separate attachment to the end of the flashlight. Canadian Patent No. 230,864, patented May 8, 1923 by F. J. Schmidt, provided one such device in the form of a testing attachment for flashlights. It included a shell adapted for attachment to a flashlight. A flexible cord unit was removably-connected to the flashlight and was in electrical connection with the flashlight circuit. The unit was provided with testing terminals at the ends for engagement with the object to be tested.
Canadian Patent No. 245,259, patented Dec. 16, 1924 by A. James et al, provided an electric testing device, which included a casing, a lamp bulb, and an accompanying electric battery arranged in the casing. A separate testing lamp was arranged in the casing. Conductors were electrically connected to the testing lamp and were adapted to engage with the outside circuit to be tested.
Canadian Patent No. 283,674 patented Oct. 2, 1928 by L. T. Hook provided such a device in the form which was in combination with an electric flashlight having a detachable base, a sleeve secured to the base, and a collar slidably-mounted thereover having an interiorly threaded section. A spring was adapted to force the collar into contact with the negative pole of a battery in the flashlight. A member was provided having a base portion carrying an upstanding section. A spindle, terminating at one end in a head and at the other end in an exteriorly threaded section, extended through the member and was insulated therefrom. The upstanding section slidably engaged the sleeve and threadedly engaged the collar. The collar could be withdrawn from the contact with the battery and could be replaced by the head. An electric contact member, was contained with the first-named member and was insulated from the spindle. Such electric contact was adapted to provide a positive pole connection with the flashlight. An insulated casing was secured to the base portion. Means were secured to the contacts and extended through the casing for establishing an electric circuit through the flashlight and the instrumentalities.
Canadian Patent No. 361,334 patented Oct. 27, 1936 by G. Bowmar, provided such a device for operating and testing the electric circuit of an alarm system. The device included a casing, a lamp positioned within the casing adjacent to one end thereof and a battery within the casing. A switch was operable to complete the electric circuit through the battery and the casing to light the lamp. A plug was adapted for insertion in a socket in the electric circuit and extended from the other end of the casing. Electro-magnetic means were carried by the casing which, upon energization, was adapted to close the electric circuit through the battery and the casing to the lamp independent of the switch.
Canadian Patent No. 579,716 patented Jul. 21, 1959 by H. H. Hays, provided a flashlight including the usual casing, a light bulb, a battery-applied electric circuit for the bulb, and a switch in the circuit. A socket was provided on the casing, with its inner end in open communication with the interior of the casing, for the reception of a removable plug. A circuit breaker normally was positioned across the inner end of the socket and completely closed the passage between the socket and casing. The circuit breaker normally engaged and grounded to the inner end of the socket and was operable by a plug inserted in the socket to break such normal grounding of the circuit, which was then grounded through the plug to the side wall of the socket.
Canadian Patent No. 640,778 patented May 8, 1962 by D. B. Pasquale, provided a portable flashlight and testing device including a substantially cylindrical metal casing, a flashlight lamp socket, lamp, casing-insulated conductor member for the socket adjacent to one end of the casing, and a battery. A fixed, elongated conductor strip was connected to the conductor member at one end and extended to the other end of the casing. The casing terminated in an annular in-turned flange. An auxiliary socket included a metal threaded member, an annular flange on the latter in contact with the in-turned casing flange, and a center contact in the socket connected to the conductor strip. The conductor strip was insulated from the metal threaded member. The center contact extended through the openings formed by the flanges out of contact thereof. Means were provided for fixing the center contact in this position, such means included a portion of the strip.
Canadian Patent No. 1,235,182 patented Apr. 12, 1988 by J. C. Hayes provided a system for continuity testing having a housing, a battery with first and second electrodes in the housing, a first lamp with first and second terminals, first means for switching, and means connecting the first lamp first terminal through the first means for switching to the battery first electrode. A second lamp was also provided with first and second terminals, and was associated with a probe assembly, including a probe. Means connected the probe between the battery second electrode and the second lamp second terminal. A shunt circuit was provided between the first and second terminals of the second lamp. Second means for switching was connected in series with the shunt circuit. First and second leads were provided with respective contacts, the second lead being connected with the first electrode, and the first lead being connected with the first terminal of the second lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,119 patented Jul. 23, 1940 by J. Ellsworth provided a testing attachment for a flashlight comprising an elongated tubular part attached to the case of nonconducting material of the flashlight, a part connected to the tubular member and passing through the case and contacting a part on the lamp socket of the flashlight. The tubular member had an elongated slot therein formed with angular end parts. A rod was provided for engaging a part of the device to be tested when the rod was projected, the rod being slidably arranged in the tubular member. A pin was on the rod sliding in the slot and engaged the annular parts for holding the rod in either projected position or in a position within the tubular member. A housing was connected with the rear metal cap of the flashlight. A spring actuated reel was carried in the housing and a metal tape was carried by the reel and passed through a slot in the housing. The tape was adapted to be contacted with another part of the device to be tested.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,090 patented Aug. 14, 1973 by H. P. Tomek provided a flashlight adapted to either a normal portable lighting function or to use as a continuity tester. Two electrical conductors, used externally, served as continuity test probes. One of these conductors was electrically-connected through the flashlight bulb to one side of the battery supply. The second conductor was electrically-connected to a second side of the battery supply. Continuity was checked by touching the probes to the circuit to be tested. The bulb glowed when the circuit was continuous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,677 patented Nov. 27, 1973 by D. C. Garrett et al, provided a continuity tester including circuit interruption means coupled in series with the electrical circuit of a flashlight. A pair of continuity testing leads was connected to the interruption means by a plug to which the leads were coupled. A switch-including jack was positioned on the flashlight and was coupled to the interruption means. When the continuity leads were disconnected by removing the plug, the jack switch electrically bypassed the interruption means and the flashlight could be operated in a normal fashion. When the leads were connected by inserting the plug into the jack, the jack switch changed position and the flashlight could be lighted only when electrical continuity existed between the test leads.
Other patents provided such continuity tester devices that did not require such attachments to the end of the flashlight.
Canadian Patent No. 583,587 patented Sep. 22, 1959 by J. Chandler et al, provided a flashlight including an electrically conductive casing constituting a ground for a contained battery unit. An electrically-conductive bulb holder was mounted in one end of the casing and was insulated therefrom. An electrical contact was affixed to the bulb holder. Switch means including a longitudinally-slidable, permanently-grounded contact member was flexibly engageable with one face of the affixed contact and was slidable into and out of such engagement. A normally-protruding conductive plunger was mounted in, and was insulated from, the casing opposite the engaging end of the grounded contact member. This was adapted, when depressed, to engage the end of the grounded contact member and to flex it from contact with the affixed contact and thereby to open the switch contacts. An auxiliary contact was carried by the plunger in position to engage the other face of the affixed contact when the plunger was depressed to a position to flex the grounded contact member and open the switch contacts.
Canadian Patent No. 698,328 patented Nov. 24, 1964 by D. Ciardiello, provided such a device in the form of a flashlight having a cylindrical insulated body, a pair of metal rings at opposite ends of the body, a lamp bulb and batteries in series circuit with the rings. A circuit element testing means included a stud mounted at one end of the body in direct electrical circuit with one of the rings, and an elongated electrical conductor carried by the body and spaced longitudinally from the stud. The conductor was in direct electrical circuit with the other of the rings, so that the lamp bulb was lit when one terminal of the element was in contact with the stud and when another terminal of the element was in contact with the conductor to indicate electrical continuity existed between the terminals of the element. The stud had a head and an undercut portion for engaging a terminal lead of the element around the undercut portion. The conductor was a flat strip disposed on the outside of the body and had further studs mounted thereon and spaced apart along the strip. The conductor was a wire member having a bent end contacting the other ring. The wire member had a notch formed therein for receiving a terminal lead of the element, the member being juxtaposed to the outside of the body. The device also included a clip having spring fingers engaged on the wire member and movable therealong so that elements of different sizes can be tested between the stud and the clip. The other member was formed with a doubly bent portion engaged in an aperture in the body near the stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,669 patented Dec. 27, 1927 by B. M. Rydzy provided a combined combination flashlight and circuit tester including the combination with a flashlight having a control switch, a metallic casing, and a metallic reflector insulated from the casing and adapted to engage a terminal of the lamp. A contact member was provided having a stem projecting through the casing with a washer on the stem tapering inwardly toward the casing. Insulation was provided between the stem and washer and between the contact and washer. Resilient means was provided at the inner end of the stem engageable with the reflector to form a circuit with the lamp for testing purposes. An insulating shield was fitted over the contact member with its inner portion contacting over the tapering portion of the washer to prevent accidental displacement of the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,810 patented Aug. 30, 1938 by C. E. Fortine provided a combined flashlight and tester including the combination with a portable flashlight having a casing, a light circuit, and a switch in the circuit having an operating button slidably mounted on the side of the casing intermediate the ends of the casing. An insulated conductor slidably mounted in the casing and was connected in closed circuit position in the light circuit both in the "on" and in the "off" positions of the switch. An insulated test terminal was connected to the conductor and projected through the button. The test terminal had an uninsulated free end forming a contact exposed exteriorly of the button. The arrangement was such that the lamp circuit was closed when the terminals of an operative lamp or fuse to be tested were brought respectively into contact with the casing and with the contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,894 patented Jan. 19, 1954 by J. Babernitsh provided a combined fuse tester and flashlight comprising a tubular non-conducting casing, a conductive first collar attached to the outside of the casing at one end, and a second conductive collar attached to the outside of the casing at the other end. An electrically-conductive apertured cap was provided in threaded engagement with the first collar. A flanged conductive socket was seated on the end of the first collar within the cap. A bulb was disposed in the socket with its vitreous end in the aperture in the cap. A straight conductive strip was on the outside of the casing and was electrically connected to, and extended from, the first collar toward the second collar and then through the non-conducting casing and along the inside thereof. An apertured conductive cap was in threaded engagement with the second collar. An annular internal rib in the cap defined a seat, and a spring-pressed conductive contact plate was normally positioned on the seat. A button was attached to the contact plate and extended slidably through the apertured cap. A battery was disposed in the casing with one electrode in contact with a contact of the bulb. An apertured conductive closure plate was positioned inside, and at the end of, the non-conductive casing in contact with the end of the conductive strip and in opposition to the contact plate. A conductive spring was provided with one end in engagement with the other electrode of the battery and the other end extending through the aperture in the closure plate and in electrical contact with the contact plate. The spring normally urged the contact plate into spaced relation to the closure plate, and the button was adapted to move the contact plate into engagement with the closure plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,433 patented Jun. 15, 1954 by T. S. Palmer, provided a flashlight-type tube tester which included the combination with a portable flashlight of the type having a casing, a flared head portion including a bulb and bulb socket, a light circuit, and a switch in the circuit having an operating button slidably mounted on the side of the casing intermediate the ends of the casing. The improvement included a fuse and lamp testing device including an insulated contact having an operative and an inoperative position slidably mounted in the flared head portion. The flared head had a transverse slot intermediate its ends through which one end of the contact extended. The contact had an enlarged inner body portion and a reduced outer portion with the inner portion being provided with a rectangular opening of a greater length and width than the diameter of the light bulb socket and through which the socket extended. A depending contact portion was on the outer end of the contact. The contact, in its operative position, only was in contact with the bulb socket in a closed circuit, with the light circuit both in the "on" and in the "off" positions of the switch. The lamp circuit was closed when the terminals of an operative lamp or fuse to be tested were brought respectively into contact with the casing and the sliding contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,724 patented Jun. 17, 1958 by J. Chandler et al, provided a flashlight and electrical tester in the form of an electrical flashlight comprising an electrically conductive casing constituting a ground for a contained battery unit, an electrically conductive bulb holder mounted in one end of the casing and insulated therefrom, an electrical contact affixed to the bulb holder, and switch means including a longitudinally slidable permanently grounded contact member flexibly engageable with one face of the affixed contact and slidable into and out of such engagement. A normally protruding conductive plunger was mounted in, and was insulated from, the casing opposite the engaging end of the grounded contact member and was adapted, when depressed, to engage the end of the grounded contact member and to flex it from contact with the affixed contact and thereby open the switch contacts. An auxiliary contact was carried by the plunger in position to engage the other face of the affixed contact when the plunger was depressed to a position to flex the grounded contact member and to open the switch contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,110 patented Oct. 31, 1961 by H. Rosenstrach, provided a flashlight electrical utility tester including the combination with a flashlight having a control switch, a casing, a flashlight light bulb and flashlight batteries within the casing. The combination included contact terminals which were insulated from and were independent of the switch, and were in spaced relation to, and were insulated from each other. They had cup-shaped main portions as well as rim portions provided with open slots and were mounted with their main portions on the outer side of the flashlight casing. They were adapted for being connected to terminals of an electrical circuit. An electrical current may pass from a first one of said contact terminals, over a conductive object to be tested and conductively connected to the contact terminals to a second one of the contact terminals, through the casing, the batteries, and to the light bulb to the first contact terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,610 patented Jun. 21, 1966 by R. O. Fariss, provided a portable flashlight having circuit testing means and a rotating telescoping head portion with cut-out for exposing a test contact in the form of a flashlight. The device included a casing incorporating battery means and a head structure telescoped over and coupled to the upper end of the casing and incorporating a light bulb. An exposed first conducting contact surface was provided on the casing. A second contact surface was provided on the upper portion of the casing beneath the portion of the head structure telescoped thereover. The head structure included a cut-out in its telescoping portion such that rotation thereof exposed the second contact through the cut-out. Connecting means were provided for connecting the first and second contacts with the battery means and light bulbs so that short-circuiting of the first and second contacts lights the light bulb. In this way, fuses and the like may be tested by bridging the same across the first and second contacts.
All of the above described patented devices performed their desired objects fairly well. In spite of the attainment of such objects, the devices fell short of providing an optimum device.